Type 3 augmentations
This page is obsolete. Please go to the Fanra's EverQuest Wiki (http://everquest.fanra.info) Type 3 augmentations page for current information. * SOE forum post on Type 3 augs * EQ Outrider Type 3 augs * Rasper's methods of obtaining each class's spells and type 3 augs for SoD * LDoN Merchant items - Includes augs but the "all" augs aren't really all anymore. The ones that say "aug3" though, are still Type 3, though the only really useful ones are the dodge & ATK augs. Mod bonuses Attack * Cold Slimestone of Fury - Attack: +20, Purchased with 1450 Deepest Guk (South Ro) LDoN Adventure Points. * Dull Sandstone of Ire - Attack: +10 * Polished Sandstone of Ire - Attack: +15 * Pristine Limestone of Hatred - Attack: +20, Purchased with 1150 Deepest Guk (South Ro) LDoN Adventure Points. * Scarred Limestone of Vengeance - Attack: +5, Purchased with 220 Deepest Guk (South Ro) LDoN Adventure Points. Attack and HP Regen * Gravestone Fragment of Battle Mastery - Attack: +10, HP Regen +2 * Translucent Ore of Courage - Attack +10, HP Regen +1 Backstab * Glowing Bored Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Backstab +14. Bash * Glowing Contuse Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Bash +14. Damage Shield * Gleaming Sandstone of Deflection - Damage Shield: +2 Dodge Note that these do not stack, if you equip them both only the highest mod will count. * Eternal Ice of Avoidance - Skill Mod: Dodge +5%, Purchased with 150 Miragul's Menagerie (Everfrost) LDoN Adventure Points. * Icy Prism of Avoidance - Skill Mod: Dodge +8%, Purchased with 760 Miragul's Menagerie (Everfrost) LDoN Adventure Points. Flying Kick Note that these stack, you can have more then one equipped and they all increase your skill. * Minor Jolted Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Flying Kick +6, Purchased with 85 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (C or higher). * Lesser Jolted Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Flying Kick +8, Purchased with 105 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (D or higher). * Major Jolted Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Flying Kick +10, Purchased with 125 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (E or higher). * Greater Jolted Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Flying Kick +12, Purchased with 145 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (F or higher). * Glowing Jolted Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Flying Kick +14, Purchased with 165 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (G or higher). Haste * Diffused Ore of Rapidity - Haste: +24% * Gravestone Fragment of Flailing Dead - Haste: +36%, Purchased with 1150 Mistmoore's Catacombs (Butcherblock) LDoN Adventure Points. * Jagged Slate of Battle Prowess - Haste: +21% * Slippery Ore of Velocity - Haste: +31% * Valdoon's Immortal Blood Gem - Haste: +41%, Possible loot from LDoN Raid: Mistmoore Catacombs: Struggles in the Progeny. HP Regen * Cracked Sandstone of Health - HP Regen +1 * Crumbled Gravestone of Renewal - HP Regen +1 * Eternal Ice of Reconstruction - HP Regen +2 * Eternal Ice of Replenishment - HP Regen +2 * Refined Ore of Regeneration - HP Regen +1 * Refined Ore of Wellness - HP Regen +3 HP Regen and Damage Shield * Enchanted Stone of Burning Rage - HP Regen +5, Damage Shield: +5, Possible loot from LDoN Raid: Deepest Guk: Ritualist of Hate. Kick * Glowing Struck Quartzite - Skill Add DMG: Kick +14, Purchased with 165 Chronobines from Zebuxoruk in The Void (G). Spell and Discipline bonuses Underfoot Useful Automated Vendor in Brell's Rest sells these augs for platinum. House of Thule Rotharran Radhelm in Feerrott, the Dream sells these augs for Dream Motes if you have the proper faction. Veil of Alaris All type 3 focus augs are from The Interceptors (Jayt Steed, Jheron Welson, Rocher Hampstin) in Beasts' Domain near The Sklyg. They cost about 15,000 platinum each and require 71 Alaran language skill to buy. Category:EverQuest